


Blank Space

by Kirye22



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-16 12:07:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3487685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirye22/pseuds/Kirye22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsa, the newest student at Corona High, finds herself drawn into a world of crazy when she immediately catches the attention of the infamous Anna Christiansen, the schools biggest play-girl. At first, things seem to be going well, but the more Elsa learns about Anna, the more she begins to question the girl's sanity. Will Elsa be able to tame the wild ginger, or will she become another name in a long list of blank spaces. Elsanna. Modern AU. Inspired by Taylor Swift's Blank Space.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was totally supposed to be part of Songs of Elsanna, but it developed into a multi-chapter fic. Oops, haha. Anyways, this fic will be pretty short, like 8-10 chpts max, and as I said in the summary, it was inspired by Blank Space by Taylor Swift. I was like "ooh! this would make an awesome one-shot" and then BAM! plot. I hope y'all enjoy!

~.~.~.~.~

(Anna)

“Who’s _that_?!”

Anna heard Meg laugh at her outburst, but her teal eyes never left the mop of platinum blonde hair that had caught her interest. She had been lounging out on the front lawn, enjoying the sun with her friends for the short time they had for lunch, when she had seen an absolute goddess walk across her field of vision. The girl in question was _gorgeous_ , from the elegant French braid that was draped over her left shoulder, to her pale, almost white complexion that looked even whiter against the standard Corona High uniform and tie.  

“That, Princess, is Elsa Arendelle,” Meg chuckled, drawing Anna out of her stupor for a moment. “And you’re drooling.”

Anna quickly wiped at her face, her cheeks burning red. “Shut up,” she muttered when Meg cackled, flicking her brunette ponytail over her shoulder. “Why don’t I know her? I know everyone here, but I don’t know her,” she said, ignoring Meg’s knowing smirk as she dragged her eyes over Elsa’s frame, ogling the girl. She was obviously new money. Anna could tell by the way she held herself as she crossed the campus, her books clasped against her chest. People who are born into money just have this _aura_ about them that the blonde didn’t exude.

“She’s new here. Transferred from North Mountain,” Aurora piped up nonchalantly, staring at her nails. “Her dad struck oil or something, so now’s she like super rich.”

Just then, Elsa turned towards the group, as if she knew they were talking about her, and Anna nearly swooned. _Oh my God, look at that face!_

“She’s hot,” Anna declared after Elsa had turned away, a dangerous spark in the redhead’s eyes. “I want her.”

“Easy there, Red,” Kristoff chuckled nervously, the dirty blonde putting a hand on his friends shoulder. “It’s her first day. Give her some time to settle before you pounce.”

Anna whipped around, her twin red braids flying as she faced the boy. “I’m going in,” she said, completely ignoring his comment. “Wish me luck!”

Kristoff sighed, but smiled at the redhead as she walked off towards the platinum blonde. “Good luck,” he said, but whether he was talking to Anna, or her new prey was anyone’s guess.

~.~.~.~.~

(Elsa)

Elsa walked across the campus, muttering to herself in anger. Her father just had to send her here, where she didn’t know anyone. She took in the scenery around her. The school looked like Oxford’s rich kid living in America. The buildings were yellow brick with its molding interrupted by intricate, somewhat disturbing cherubs. Cobble stones lay at the students’ feet where pathways interrupted a lush lawn. The grass was green already, though not as dark as the ivy that climbed the brick walls.

Elsa turned to walk up the arched steps, having been told to introduce herself to the headmaster upon arriving. She frowned, however, when she noted a girl with an unnerving grin displayed and a hungry gaze directed at her blocking her path.

Elsa stopped to take the girl in. She was, unfortunately for Elsa, ridiculously cute—copper red hair accented her teal eyes, and freckles decorated dimpled cheeks. Elsa easily stood several inches taller than the girl, which didn’t help the whole cute thing. Shaking her head to stop staring, Elsa held out her hand for the girl. “Elsa Arendelle.” She was unable to be anything but direct and she wouldn’t let a new school or her father’s new wealth change that about her.

The girl smirked at the offered hand and took it with little interest. “Anna Christiansen. Nice to meet you. Where you been?” she asked as if they were already old friends.

“I’m new here,” Elsa said, glancing away shyly.

“Mmm,” the redhead hummed, obviously looking Elsa up and down. “Yes. You. Are. I can show you around,” she said more than offered.

“I’m supposed to see the headmaster,” Elsa gave the girl a half smile, “but maybe some other time.”

Anna gave a single chuckle under her breath, looking down coyly. “I don’t beat around the bush Arendelle. You’re gorgeous. I want you. When you’re done with the headmaster…” she flicked teal eyes back up to meet Elsa’s gaze and held it as she continued “come find me.”

Elsa tried to sputter out about a million things. Things like, ‘what?’ and ‘who do you think you are?’ and ‘well, you’re gorgeous too and I kind of want you too, but who says things like that?’, but before she could, the redhead was gone.

_What the hell was_ that? she thought to herself, blinking rapidly. The redhead had completely thrown Elsa off balance with her words. She took a moment to compose herself, aware that people were now staring at her, before walking the rest of the way towards the building. When she walked through the large front doors, her jaw dropped. It looked less like a high school, and more like a county club. An iron-work staircase with marble steps interrupted the entryway after twenty feet, framing an ebony fountain that could be seen behind it. Statues and busts littered the hall, and when Elsa looked closely she noted the gold filigree in the marble at her feet.

Elsa stepped onto the checker-pattern hallway floors and took a deep breath. _What has father gotten me into?_

~.~.~.~.~

Elsa exited the Headmaster’s Office, her schedule in hand half-way through the after-lunch period. The Headmaster, a short, wiry old man with a terrible taste in toupee’s, had talked her ear off for what felt like forever before she was able to escape. Thankfully, he had given her a pass, but she still didn’t like being late on her first day. The blonde was a stickler for being on time.

Elsa checked her schedule, seeing that she had calculus next, and began to look for the correct classroom. It became immediately and painfully obvious that she had no idea where to go. She paused for a moment, looking around to see if there was anyone she could ask for help. Unfortunately, there wasn’t. Elsa sighed, leaning up against a mahogany wall.

“Great,” she muttered to herself. “First day, and you’re already lost. Way to go, Elsa.”

Just then, she saw a boy that looked roughly her age round a corner. He glanced at her curiously with bright green eyes, before running a hand through his ginger hair and putting on a cheesy smile. Elsa cringed, knowing exactly what was on his mind.

“Hi,” he says, walking up to her, attempting to be suave. She had to fight the urge to laugh at his ridiculous sideburns. “Name’s Hans. You must be Elsa, right? The new girl?”

“Chm,” Elsa cleared her throat awkwardly before shaking his hand. “Um, yeah, that’s me,” she said with a forced smile.

Hans smiled at her, revealing pearly white teeth. “You seem a little lost, Elsa.” he chuckled, and Elsa felt her cheeks heat up in embarrassment. It wasn’t that she was prideful or anything, but the way the ginger had said it had made her seem small and inferior. “Perhaps I could walk you to your next class?”

Elsa was about to decline his offer, despite desperately needing help, but someone else did it for her.

“No can do, Hans-y boy,” she heard a feminine voice say. “She’s spoken for.”

Both Hans and Elsa looked up, and the blonde blushed when she recognized the short redhead walking—no _strutting_ —towards them.

Hans scowled, and Elsa could have sworn the boy growled. “Fuck off, Anna. I saw her first.”

“Wrong again, dweeb. Blondie and I have already met. Isnt’ that right, Els?” Anna suddenly turned towards Elsa expectantly.

“U-uh,” Elsa stammered, not wanting to be caught in the cross fire. She almost said no, still not a hundred percent sure about the girl, but she really, _really_ didn’t want to go with Hans, so she took the lesser of two evils. Or so she thought.

“Y-yeah, um, we meet during lunch,” she said softly, not meeting either redheads’ eyes.

Hans scoffed. “Good luck, blondie. She’s insane,” he warned, and turned back in the direction he came.

“Don’t let him scare you. Ex-lover. You know how it goes,” Anna said, earning Elsa’s attention once again. She blew hot air on her nails before rubbing them on her skirt and fluttering her eyelashes at Elsa as she met her gaze.

“Um,” Elsa frowned. “No. I don’t.”

“Oh?” Anna asked. “I’m intrigued. Spill.”

Elsa continued to frown and tilted her head askance. “I just said there’s nothing to tell.”

Anna put on a mock pout. “No fun.”

Letting her eyes dart, not wanting to meet Anna’s scrutiny, Elsa said “I should really be getting to class.”

“Where to, gorgeous?” Anna asked, but took Elsa’s slip of paper that held her schedule before the blonde could answer. “Mmmm,” Anna hummed, almost purred. A Cheshire grin spread across her lips as she looked down at the paper. “Good. Follow me,” she said, curling a finger forward to beckon the blonde forward.

Elsa gulped, but followed, not entirely sure she had a choice in the matter but to trust the girl…for now.


	2. Too Easy

~.~.~.~.~

(Elsa)

“Here we are, Gorgeous,” Anna halted in front of one of the many class room doors, a large grin on her face. Elsa smiled back softly, still somewhat unsure of the ginger.

“Thanks,” she said softly, reaching for the door knob, but a tan hand grabbed her wrist, stopping her movement. The second the two girls made skin contact, Elsa felt a small jolt travel up her arm, startling her. The feeling itself wasn’t necessarily bad. In fact, the blonde might’ve even enjoy it, if the redhead hadn’t pulled her hand away almost instantly upon contact. She looked up at Anna, cerulean blue eyes meeting teal, and raised a single eyebrow in question, hoping she didn’t look as nervous as she felt. Anna herself looked shocked for a moment, before her face returned to the self-confidence-oozing smile she had worn since they had met.

“Chm,” Anna cleared her throat, reaching for her hand again—this time wrapping her hand over the sleeve of her over coat—and pulling out a sharpie. The redhead quickly uncapped the marker, and scribbled several numbers on Elsa’s hand.

“What’s this for?” Elsa asked, flexing her hand once the other girl had finished. Anna flashed her a toothy grin, _something_ flashing through her eyes, causing them to turn dark. She leaned in close to the blonde, forcing Elsa to back up until her back was to the wall and they were mere inches apart.

“I said I wanted you, Els,” Anna purred in her ear, and Elsa shivered at the feel of the girls’ breath on skin. “And I always get what I want.”

With that she pulled away, and gave the blonde another smile, this one seeming much more innocent than the previous one. “Call me!” she chirped, before skipping—yes _skipping_ —down the hall and around the corner.

Elsa watched the girl leave, releasing a breath she didn’t know she’d been holding. She glanced down again at the phone number on her hand, a strange feeling settling in her gut. _What is with that girl?_

Elsa shook her head, trying to clear her mind. She pushed the strange redhead to the back of her mind, and walked through the classroom door. The teacher looked up from his lecture at her interruption, as did the rest of the class, and she felt her cheeks tinge pink. She had never been one for attention.

Elsa quietly apologized, handing over her pass to the teacher, doing her best to not duck her head in embarrassment.

She sat down next to a brunette whose hair was up in a luscious ponytail. “Hey blondie,” the girl said, giving her a somehow friendly smirk.

“Um, hi,” Elsa smiled then turned her attention to the front. The teacher was writing on the board so she got out her notebook to start taking notes.

_The derivative of Sin(x) is equal to—_

“Don’t worry about writing everything down—Mr. Ray posts all his stuff online for us to study along with reviews and study guides. Guy’s got worse ADHD than any of the students here,” the brunette whispers, giving Elsa a wink.

Elsa smiled. “Thanks.”

“No problem,” the girl smirked again, extending a hand towards Elsa. “Meg.”

“Elsa,” the blonde responded, shaking Meg’s hand.

Meg gave Elsa’s hand a gentle squeeze, before retracting her own. “Welcome to Corona High,” Meg said.

~.~.~.~.~

(Anna)

Anna sighed, leaning up against her locker. She couldn’t stop smiling. And she couldn’t get that _gorgeous_ platinum blonde out of her head. She opened her locker and pouted. The inside of her locker door was covered with etches of her past love affairs, each one with a line through them.

_H + A, M + A, K + A, A + A, R +A, Mer + A, Ar + A…_

She traced each letter with her forefinger, a smirk coming to her lips when she saw the open space tucked at the very bottom outside corner. Drawing an E with her digit, she bit her lip as she grinned at the blank space.

_Soon,_ she thought, closing her locker just as the bell rang, a large smile on her face. She skipped over to Elsa’s class to wait for her goddess, smoothing out invisible wrinkles form her close.

_Soon you’ll be mine._

~.~.~.~.~

(Elsa)

The class ended, the bell sounding to signal the students’ freedom, but Mr. Ray continued to lecture. Meg and the rest of the students started packing up though he continued to explain derivatives and antiderivatives. Elsa pursed her lips to the side and squirmed rather than packing up, not wanting to be rude.

Before she knew it though Meg was standing before her, knocking on her desk with her bag slung over one shoulder. “You better pack up. If he turns around and sees only you left he’ll think you have a passion for calculus and never leave you alone again,” she chuckled.

“It’s just that he hasn’t dismissed us yet…” Elsa still wavered.

“Mr. Ray?” Meg chuckled again. “No, he never does. Come along, blondie. I’ll help you find your next class.”

They no sooner left the room than Anna descended upon them. “Hey, my two favorite girls,” she said, her almost Cheshire grin back on her lips.

Meg huffed, her luscious bangs swaying with her breath. “Wonder girl,” Meg greeted the redhead.

“Mmm,” Anna looked her up and down. “I always liked when you called me that.”

“You liked a lot of things about me,” Meg quirked a brow, “for a month.” She turned to Elsa to say the next bit. “Then zip. Nada. Zilch,” she said with a snap to each word.

Elsa raised her brows. She cleared her throat, and looked away, not sure what to say.

“You froze me out,” Meg said to Anna.

“Hmm,” Anna hummed and played with a braid. “Something tells me the cold doesn’t bother Elsa,” she said and winked at the blonde. Elsa felt her cheeks heat up, and she couldn’t bring herself to meet Anna’s gaze.

“Leave her alone, Ginger-snap,” Elsa can practically feel Meg’s eye roll. “You’re making her uncomfortable.”

“N-no, it’s okay,” Elsa speaks up, raising her eyes from her shoes. For some reason she felt a pull towards the redhead, and didn’t like the idea of her leaving. “I don’t mind.”

Anna smiles at the blonde, before sending a triumphant smirk in Meg’s direction. The brunette rolled her eyes again, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

“Suit yourself, Blondie,” she huffed, moving away from the two girls and down the hall. “Gotta warn you though, Bitch is crazy.”

With that, Meg was gone. Elsa blinked rapidly after the brunette, a small spark of concern flaring up in her chest. That was the second time someone had mentioned Anna’s sanity, or lack thereof, and it was a little worrisome. It felt a little like she was willingly walking inside the tracks as a train was barreling toward her. But when she turned to the redhead, Anna gave her the warmest smile she had seen yet, and all that worry melted away. The blonde couldn’t help but smile in return, earning a soft blush from the redhead.

Anna giggled, biting her lip and offering her arm to Elsa. “Shall we?” she said, waggling her eyebrows. Elsa giggled in return, taking Anna’s arm, and allowing the girl to lead her down the hallway.

~.~.~.~.~

“This is amazing!” Elsa yelled in order to be heard, a wide grin on her face.

“Stick with me kid, and I’ll show you incredible things,” Anna sidled near Elsa and bumped her shoulder with her own playfully.

Elsa giggled, caught off balance for a moment. Somehow, though, she didn’t feel nervous this high up. She felt at peace and exhilarated all at once, being able to see all of Corona bellow. She ran a hand through her bangs in an attempt to tame them as the wind from the helicopter blades pulled them to and fro. Anna chuckled at her attempts, and Elsa narrowed her eyes playfully at the redhead.

Eventually they landed. Anna held out her hand to help Elsa down. The blonde glanced at it for the briefest of moments, hesitant to feel the same magnetic pull to Anna she had earlier in the day. What was this hold Anna seemed to have on her?

Taking her hand, Elsa gulped as she felt a tingle travel up her arm causing her to shiver. They ran to a small building away from the landing pad to get away from the still harsh wind of the helicopter’s blades.

“Whoo!” Anna straightened her bangs and patted herself down once inside.

“That was so much fun!” Elsa squealed and glomped onto Anna. Her eyes widened as she still held onto the girl, frozen in embarrassment.

“Um…Elsa?” Anna asked, chuckling.

“Heh heh heh,” Elsa chuckled nervously in return and released Anna. She darted her eyes around the room to avoid meeting Anna’s gaze. “S-sorry,” she stammered, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “I’ve just never ridden in a helicopter before.”

“I couldn’t tell,” Anna teased, and Elsa looked up to see the redhead had cocked an eyebrow at her in amusement. Elsa stuck her tongue out at Anna, and the girl giggled before sauntering up to the blonde. “Stick that tongue out again, I’ll find something to do with it,” Anna all but purred in Elsa’s ear.

Elsa’s eyes widened in surprise, and although she would have suspected it of herself, she didn’t shrink back in shyness. Instead she leaned forward a little until she and Anna were nearly touching. “I…” she swallowed a nervous gulp, “I might be okay with that.”

Anna pulled back to display a smirk, but her brows had rose in surprise as well. “My my,” she said, and this time Elsa decided there was a purr in her voice. “So soon, you’re mine?”

Elsa felt her heart skip a beat in excitement at Anna’s claim, and she suddenly found her hand snaking its way to the back of Anna’s neck. She tilted her head and encouraged a wide-eyed Anna to lean forward. She grinned as she hovered on Anna’s lips. “Who says it’s not you who’ll be mine?” she whispered and took Anna’s lips for her own.

It was strange—this pull she felt toward Anna. It couldn’t have been the adrenaline she felt from having ridden in a helicopter for the first time. She’d never felt anything like this and doubted she ever would again. It didn’t matter that almost every second she spent with Anna, red, blaring alarms went off in the back of Elsa’s mind. It didn’t matter how many people warned her about Anna. It didn’t even matter that Anna was one of those snobby rich kids that Elsa had promised herself she wouldn’t befriend easily. All that mattered was that Anna’s lips were on hers and it was the closest thing to heaven she had ever experienced. Her lips were so achingly soft that when Anna pulled away, Elsa almost groaned at the loss. Instead, she opened her eyes slowly, her eyelashes fluttering as she tried to bring Anna into focus. Her head was foggy in an oddly good way.

When Anna finally came into focus, Elsa frowned. Anna looked…shocked. All that teasing, all that innuendo…had it been all talk? The girl had obviously dated. Why was she so shocked that Elsa would kiss her with the way she’d been carrying on?

“Is…something wrong, Anna?” Elsa said uneasily, afraid she might’ve scared the girl off. After all, it wasn’t like the blonde to be so forward, but something about the ginger just brought it out of her.

“That was…” Anna shook her head and blinked a few times. “Wow,” she said breathlessly, bringing two fingers to her lips. “I wasn’t expecting it to be that easy.”

Elsa felt her cheeks rouge in embarrassment, and was about to respond angrily, but Anna’s own eyes widened at her admission.

“Wait, no th-that’s not what I…I mean I don’t think you’re like, easy or anything! It’s not like I think you’re some kind of slut or anything, c-cause obviously you’re not! W-what I meant was...well you’re really hot. Like really, _really_ hot, and I thought it would take more convincing to…no no no, that’s not what I meant either I just…ugh…”

Elsa pinches the bridge of her nose, shaking her head. She can’t help but smile as she lifts her head again to roll her eyes at Anna. The redhead was just too _cute._ “Usually less is more, but I’m beginning to think that isn’t the case with you.”

“Oh?” Anna became flirty again. “More…” she arched a brow. “How much more?”

Elsa matched her raised brow. “Keep your pants on. We’ve known each other a day and you called me ‘easy’ after just a kiss.”

“B-but that’s not what I—”

“And you think _I’m_ easy,” Elsa smirked, sticking her tongue out at Anna once again before she laughed.

Anna was a few shades redder than usual. She cleared her throat. “So shall we?”

Elsa furrowed her brows and tilted her head in question. “Shall we what? There’s more?”

Anna looked Elsa up and down with a predatory glint in her eyes. “If I have any say, Els, there’s a lot more.”

Elsa felt a corner of her lips turn up.

“Come on,” Anna chuckled, taking Elsa’s arm. “We’re not finished just yet.”


End file.
